More
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: He doesn't know how this happened, but he'll be damned if he doesn't go with it. CarlosxKendallxLogan swearing, kinky stuff, etc. Rated M.


More

He doesn't know how he got into the situation, this particular hotel room on this particular night. Hell, he doesn't know how he got on his knees for two of his bandmates. It was weird, how the day began, the tension heavy, the mood spiraling out of control and ending with Kendall's and Logan's dicks down his throat.

What?

Let's backtrack. What the actual fuck? What the fuck is going on? He's not gay, they're not gay- this couldn't have been because of what Kendall and Logan said in front of a bunch of fangirls at sound check. Could it?

Oh, it most definitely could.

_"Let's be real here- who's the biggest?" And older girl, heavy-set about 20 smirked, eye brows arching as the younger girls giggled, all four males blushing profusely._

_"Well-uh-" Kendall stuttered. He couldn't lie- after what Carlos had divulged about him being afraid of rain, he had to get him back. "Carlos is hung like a horse."_

_The whole place went silent, like, you could here a __**fucking pin drop**__ silent, as everyone just turned to Carlos, his face and under his collar red and blushing._

_"Uh, w-well I-I-" Carlos stuttered, eyes flicking to Kendall, the blondes eyes dark, so dark; it was fucking turning him on. He felt his cock begin to swell as he kept staring at Kendall, pupils dilated, and, fuck, he could've sworn he saw Kendall's pink tongue dart out to lick his lips and hungry eyes traveled up and down, up and down; until he snapped his head forward. Eyes were back on the crowd and, well shit, Carlos just lost himself._

_And he can't explain why._

But now, how the hell- why is Logan here. He didn't see him fucking violating his body with lusty eyes. No. Logan doesn't like to watch.

He likes to touch.

_He was there, peeling off his shirt, all sweaty and shit from his pale body, throwing the saturated garment to a random corner of the room; his eyes were on him, suddenly, making him squirm slightly and press the heel of his hand against the twitching head soaking though his boxers. And then he was pinned against the wall, lips at his ear and dirty breaths panting needily. _

_"You were so hot on stage, fuck Carlos. I can't believe you didn't notice me staring at your ass, your perfect thighs, fuck, of course not you were to busy being sexy." Logan hissed into his ear, nipping at the skin of his earlobe. Now that he mentions it, he did. Carlos did notice, the way Logan's eyes were trained to his ass, his tongue, wet and slick with desire sweep across his bottom lip and eyes fluttering shut like he could actually taste him-_

_Yeah. He did notice._

_And Logan was gone, leaving Carlos with a hickey and a "what the fuck just happened" look plastered lazily on his face; and seriously._

_What the fuck just happened?_

It doesn't matter, now, not with Carlos on his knees and two thick members fucking his face, Carlos' cock straining against the thin material of the spandex the two other men made Carlos wear.

_"Mm, been waiting for this all day." Kendall murmured, hands resting lightly and sensually against the too-hot skin of Carlos' hip; the skin searing already and they've hardly just begun._

_"Mm, look at his eyes Kenny-he wants this, wants us to fuck that pretty, tight mouth of his until we cum for him-" Carlos his panting slightly now, skin burning and cock straining at just the words that leave Logan's lips because, god, each word that rolls off his tongue is purred and he just can't. Get. Enough-_

_Carlos arches into Kendall's hand as the blonde thumbs across a hip bone, the Latino's dark eyes fluttering as his erection brushes against Kendall's thigh, Carlos moaning, sharply and shamelessly as he grinds into the youngest band-members leg._

_Logan speaks again, licking his lips. "He ready, Kenny-" Kendall cuts off Logan with a kiss._

_"Not until he's dressed." _

Carlos keens as Kendall grasps Carlos by his hair and yanks his head forward, his thick member slamming hot and heavy down the Latino's tight, bottomless mouth.

"Mm, Carlos, baby. Look at you,_ fuck_, such a cockwhore, such a slut for this-" Kendall pulls out with an obscene pop, fist moving hard and fast over his dick and keening, a loud groan leaving his lips and he comes, painting Carlos' pretty little flushed face with white; and the come drips down across his cheekbones and across his lips.

Carlos groans throatily at the stickiness that covers his face, it erotic feeling so good,_ so fucking good_ and the way Logan shutters tells him he's not the only one enjoying this.

"Me too, fuck." Logan growls, kissing Carlos fervently, eyes rolling back and lips detaching as his breath hitches out and, god, it get's Carlos so hard, he's sobbing with pain. Ribbons of come paint the Latino's face again, the Hispanic man's tongue darting out to taste two men on his lips; he whimpers slightly.

"_P-papi_._ Papi,_ daddy, Logan, Kendall p-please-" and the younger men are on him, licking and sucking at his cheeks and lips as they clean his face of their release. Carlos groans and his eyes flutter shut because, shit, it's too much and he comes in the tight spandex he adorns, the fabric now sopping wet to the touch.

"Mm, you're so hot, so good, such a cumwhore, _fuck_- you_ like_ being cummed on, don't you, dirty slut-" Carlos feels the spandex being ripped off his body, Kendall sucking the fabric into his mouth, letting out the low, vehement moans as he sucks the soaked fabric, whining deep in his throat as Logan takes it from him, sucking and letting a feral growl slip past his lips because, fuck, it smells like sex and tastes like Carlos- _god_, such an erotic taste is has Logan getting hard again.

"Fuck, fuck, need to fuck you Carlos Peña, so hard, so fast cum's gonna drip down your thighs like porn." And Carlos' breath is hissing out between his teeth, back arching and pucker twitching in anticipation. He hears Kendall, voice rough and raw as he speaks, laced with lust and pride.

"Fuck, gonna fuck you too, gonna fuck you at the same time, fuck, imagine having the cum of two different men running down your thighs-" Kendall grasps Carlos hair and pulls him back, neck bared and eyelashes fluttering. "You're gonna scream nice and pretty for Logan and I, aren't you?" Carlos feels like crying. His dick is so heavy and huge against his abdomen, he just needs something- _anything_-

And then a furling tongue his at his hole and he shivers violently, pushing back and whining wantingly as someone tisks- it could be anyone, Carlos is too weary to tell. He's numb, whole body thrumming from the pleasure coursing through him and he barely feels a long finger slide in easily, pumping and short nails grazing his prostate. Another finger slides in, a thicker one and,_ fuck,_ both men are fingering him, another finger after another finger until he's full,_ so incredibly full_- with seven fingers twisting and, _god,_ sending dull flashes dancing across his eyelids. And suddenly they're gone; the fingers replaced with something hot and heavy that slides in without pain.

Shit, it's Logan's_ fucking cock_, hot and heavy in his hole and Carlos makes a_ ridiculous_ noise, eyes tightly shut and eyebrows furrowed. He hears someone that's not Logan make and appreciative noise, breath fanning Carlos's flushed face.

"So hot, oh, God, so hot." He hears the wet, sloppy pumping motions of Kendall's hand on his own cock, only turning Carlos on more. He can _feel_ how red his cock is, the tip an angry, furious red and the color trailing down the rest of his dick and Kendall husks out a breath that matches Carlos' as Logan rolls his hips slightly.

"God, you're so_ tight_!" He registers Logan's voice, all gravely and fucked in his ear, and when Logan pulls out there's that slick drag of flesh that makes Carlos toes curl by Logan's knees. He thrusts back in, stopping and waiting- waiting for what, just, _god_ Logan _please_-

He's confused, so confused that Logan stopped his motions, and he let's out a pleading, sharp moan that catches Logan's attention.

"Patience, baby." Logan only coos, sickly-sweet in his ear and Carlos mewls like it's not good enough-

Suddenly he feels it. More pressure and, fuck, Kendall's pushing in and Carlos is hissing in pain, the stretch so good and not enough.

"F-fuck." Carlos stutters, both erections thick and throbbing and he almost comes right there because, well shit-

It burns so good.

Carlos is trembling as Kendall bottoms out, head falling forward to hang between his shoulders and his breath coming out in rapid, anxious mewls, and hands are on his shoulders, both men pulling out and, finally, finally, slamming back in.

The pleasure is doubled, the moans and thrusts have Carlos' eyes rolling back so far they may not come out, the two men setting a crude, animilistic pace. It all feels so good- so good, like he can't take it, he feels so high, so light headed, better than the best drug as they alternate, hitting his prostate for the first time.

"Fuck." Carlos breathes out and all motions stops and Carlos groans because fuck don't stop-

He's flipped around, both men facing each other and gesturing at their dicks-

Oh god, oh fuck-

Carlos is on them in a flash kissing hot, searing kissed up Logan's chest, switching directions and heading south to his aching dick, weeping and thrumming as he buries his nose in Logan's thick curls and inhales.

He chokes on the erotic scent and he moans, removing his face from Logan's curls and begins to press sloppy kisses to the curve of Kendall's jaw.

"Kenny-Logie-_Please_-" He half begs-half sobs and Kendall murmurs into his ear, loving and lusting about how hard they want to fuck him; how fucking tight he is and-

Oh, fuck, Kendall grabs his hip and plants Carlos onto both their dicks without warning, the pain so overwhelming as Carlos' vision goes white.

"H-ho-ho fuck-" Carlos breathing is irregular as he fucks and grinds down like a fucking_ pro_, both men groaning from the intense heat that tightens impossibly tighter, the velvet heat sucking them in.

"C-Carlos fuck-" Logan shutters, his eyes drowsy slits as he eyes Carlos, the sight more than he can take. Carlos is fucking himself down, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed, his mouth hung open and head flung back, _fuck_, and Logan darts forward to lick at the sweat rolling down his neck.

Kendall finds himself close-so _incredibly_ close as he fucks into Carlos hard and faster, the lithe Latino squeezing so, so tight around him and-fuck-fuck-

"Fuck!" Kendall finally yells, head tossing back and mouth agape as his orgasm finally hits him, so powerful he blacks out-

Almost.

Logan is coming undone, breath hitching and hand hot and heavy on Carlos dick as he laps at his jaw.

"You're so sexy,_ fuck,_ come for me, _papi_." And that's all it takes and Carlos is groaning both their names as he comes, painting Logan's hand and his stomach, panting and eyelashes dusting over his cheekbones. Logan unwinds, eyes screwed tight, jaw clenched and he collapses, vision going black as he falls forward.

The first thing Carlos registers is the ugly, shag carpet of the hotel room as he opens his eyes hesitantly, murmuring things into the carpet as he realizes the other two haven't pulled out. But then he hisses as a sharp pain hits his backside, and he feels Logan pull out and Kendall too, the men groaning and standing up on shaky legs. Carlos can_ feel it_; the cum, running down his thighs and he also feels wet, sucking lips trailing up his thigh, licking away the cum and he sighs because, fuck.

They still have to take a shower.

**Okay, well, ya know I wrote that at two in the morning, and I kinda want you to R&R? Please? I need to see how many people actually like my stories. Thanks to all that read this! Xoxo Molly**


End file.
